


We will meet again

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x10 spoilers, Angst, M/M, jonty reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignoring his mother's advice, Monty says goodbye to a very important person before he leaves Arkadia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic because I'd like to think that Monty would try to find his best friend to say goodbye before leaving and not knowing when he'd be coming back. I cannot wait for Jonty to be in the same room next week.

Monty tried to appear calm as he walked quickly through the corridors of Arkadia though his heart was thumping loudly and his mouth was dry. He couldn’t believe his mum had turned him in especially after seeing how Pike had killed Lincoln. He knew that he needed to leave right now to have the best chance of slipping out of the camp and finding Bellamy before one of Pike’s followers could arrest him. However, Monty knew that there was no way he could leave without attempting to say goodbye to the one person he still cared about.

 

He found Jasper in one of the back rooms shuffling through some papers. He looked so engrossed that Monty found himself just watching his friend for a while marvelling at how focused Jasper was. It was the first time he’d seen Jasper sober since Mount Weather.

 

Monty realised he was wasting valuable time so he stepped into the room and cleared his throat. Jasper jumped slightly and turned around, his forehead creasing in confusion. “Monty?” he questioned. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I helped Kane and the others escape” Monty told him. “Pike knows. He’s looking for me.”

 

Jasper’s eyes widened. “How did he find out?”

 

Monty bit his lip. “My mum turned me in” he whispered.

 

Jasper’s expression softened. “Oh Monty-”

 

“I have to leave” Monty interrupted. He knew if Jasper started being too kind to him right now he’d start crying and then he’d never leave. “I’m going to find Bellamy, and the others if they’re with him. I just- I couldn’t leave without seeing you.”

 

Jasper stared at him for a moment before closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Monty. Monty hugged him back and buried his face in the crook of Jasper’s neck for a moment, just breathing him in. “I know we haven’t spoken since the night at the dropship” he mumbled “but I still care about you Jasper.”

 

Jasper pulled away slightly but still kept his arms looped around Monty. “I care about you too” he said softly. “I still haven’t pulled myself together though like you wanted me to but sometimes when I’m upset I think of when we used to sit at Starboard Window Bay back on the Ark. I miss that. I miss us.”

 

Monty tried to smile, his heart lifting slightly. He couldn’t believe that Jasper still thought about all the memories they’d shared together. “I think about that too” he said, “and I miss you.”

 

Jasper stepped back. “You better go” he said worriedly as he glanced out at the empty corridor. “I don’t want Pike to catch you.”

 

Monty nodded. “You could come with me?” he offered shyly.

 

Jasper’s face fell. “I can’t” he said. “This city of light chip isn’t what we thought it was Monty. It takes away all your memories. I need to stay here and help Raven to get it out of her head.”

 

Monty was horrified. He wanted to sit down and let Jasper tell him everything but he didn’t have time. “If anyone can help Raven it’s you but please stay safe” he said as he tried to stop his voice from shaking.

 

Jasper pulled him into another hug. “You too” he murmured. “I don’t- I couldn’t- If anything happened to you I don’t know what I’d do.”

 

This time Monty pulled away realising that he really had to go. “I’ll try not to do anything stupid” he promised.

 

Jasper smiled slightly. “May we meet again” he said.

 

“We will” Monty said firmly. He met Jasper’s gaze once more and then slipped out of the room without looking back and as he made his way through the tunnels and out of the camp, he prayed that this time he and Jasper wouldn’t be apart for long.


End file.
